Finding the Holder of the Sky Ring
by makedi
Summary: They haven't chosen who is gonna be the new boss and they aren't even considering Tsuna. He gets chosen on accident because he sees someone cleaning up a job. The guardians are cold toward him, he has a job, and whats up with Vindice. Full summery inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first fanfiction I hope you like. The characters will be pretty cold toward Tsuna in the beginning and all the Arcobaleno will be adults. Sorry I suck at summaries.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn**

**Summery: Tsuna is just a regular middle school student who is unusually bad at everything. The Vongola is a powerful mafia family, and they are in need of a new boss. Tsuna is supposed to become Vongola Decimo, but he isn't good at anything! The guardians don't like or trust him, what is he to do! Wait, what do you mean you have a part time job and what does Vindice have to do with it?  
**

The Vongola Famiglia, a family started to protect the masses. They are the holders of the Vongola Rings: the Sky Ring, the Storm Ring, the Rain Ring, the Cloud Ring, the Lightning Ring, the Sun Ring, and the Mist Ring. The one who holds the Sky Ring is the boss of Vongola, the holders of the other six rings are his/her guardians. The first generation Vongola family was started by Giotto, the first Sky Ring holder and Vongola Primo. His guardians were G. the Storm Guardian, Asari Ugetsu the Rain Guardian, Knuckle the Sun Guardian, Alaude the Cloud Guardian, Lampo the Lightning Guardian, and Daemon Spade the Mist Guardian. They led the Vongola until they retired, choosing the next guardians and Vongola Secondo.

It continued on like this until the 9th generation was soon to retire. They found the next guardians but couldn't find the next boss, the Vongola Decimo. There were four known options left, two of them were dead, one was the leader of Varia, Xanxas, and didn't want to leave it unless completely necessary. The last known option was a fourteen year old boy who wasn't good at anything. Apparently they called him No-Good Tsuna. Yeah, like a kid like that could become Vongola Decimo. Nobody even considered him because he was young and was, apparently, not good at anything. So they forgot about him as a candidate for the Vongola throne. I mean really how could a kid who isn't good at anything be a mafia boss? It stayed like this until Vongola Nono, Timoteo, sent Reborn, an Arcobaleno, and Xanxus to kill a traitorous family member. There they find the next holder of the Sky Ring getting caught up in an unfavorable situation. Even if they don't know that yet.

**Yeah I know it's short but I'll try to make it longer in the future.**** Any and all reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn and I never will.**

Reborn and Xanxus were standing in front of Vongola Nono, Timoteo, waiting to find out what there mission will be.  
"Reborn, Xanxus I need you two to go take care of some traitors to the family and our allies." Timoteo told the young men.  
"Wait a sec Old Man, why are both of us going if it's only some traitors? Either me or Reborn could easily take them out ourselves." Asked a curios Xanxus. He really didn't understand why his old man needed both of them for this.  
"He does have a point Ninth, this mission doesn't really need both of us." Said the stoic hit-man who had a green lizard sitting on his fedora.  
"You two are correct, only one of you would be necessary, if this weren't so serious." Stated Vongola Nono.  
"What do you mean serious, Old Man?" Asked the Varia leader.  
"Marco Spione has apparently been gaining forces to try and take us out. We just found this out today when he shot and killed his partner. I need you to go too there base and get rid of the major problems."Said the serious Timoteo.  
"Alright then Old Man but that still doesn't explain why we both have to go."Stated the annoyed Xanxus. If thats it I could be doing some other job instead of this. Stupid Old Man Reborn could do this himself.  
"He has hit-men with him and he has gained a surprising amount of followers. I am sending you both as insurance. Here is your mission folder look it over as you leave." Ordered the Vongola boss.  
"Of course Ninth we'll head out now." Said Reborn.  
"I never agreed to this!" Stated Xanxus. What the hell, does he think he can control me? The only person I answer to is the boss of Vongola.  
"I was talking about Leon and I, not you Xanxus."Smirked the Arcobaleno, Leon smiling on his hat.  
"Whatever Baby." Lets see how he likes being reminded how he was stuck as a baby until just recently.  
"Quite calling me that Xanxus, it just sounds like an endearment."Frowned Reborn.  
"Tch fuck you Reborn." Said the Varia leader.  
"You see what I mean now you want to fuck me."Smirked the fedora wearing man.  
"Boys cut it out NOW."Said the old man. The two men straightened up instantly and waited till Timoteo started talking again.  
"Now, you are going to Namimori Japan because that is where the traitor has fled. Get what you need then go, and don't fight each other." Stated an annoyed Vongola Ninth.  
"Yes sir." said Reborn and Xanxus.  
They left, collected there stuff, and got on the plane heading to Japan. When they get there though, they might just run into a little Tuna fish. This little Tuna fish might just be the next Vongola boss. Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-  
Another day being called out by that loser teacher, er, whats his face. The weird hypothetical guy. Anyway I gotta hurry otherwise I'll be late again. Sigh sometimes it sucks having to act like No-Good Tsuna. Oh well, I made this commitment so I have to see it through, besides I only have a few years left.  
_Wonder where Tsuna is he will be late of he doesn't hurry._ "Tsuna hurry up or you'll be late for school" Shouted Nana Sawada.  
"Coming Mom!" Shouted Tsuna after he fell off the bed. Ouch, this is a great start to today.  
After he got breakfast he ran out the door and headed to school. Shit I only have 15 minutes to get too class before I'm late. Almost there.  
*Various things breaking and gunshot sounds.*  
Shit. I was so close to. Ignore the sounds and just head to school.  
*More things breaking, shots, fire breaking window, screams of pain*  
Someone out there hates me don't they. I can't just ignore this can I?  
"Ow! Hold still and die you Trash!" "Someone help us! It hurts! Augh!"  
Sigh why me? I just have to help them, grumble, stupid kind heart.

-  
"Damn it why is there so much Trash here!"  
"Oh I don't maybe it's because this is a base and where there's a base there's underlings."  
"Tch shut up Baby! Ugh just die Trash you aren't worth my time!"  
"Alright we got information on where all the basses are now we just need to find Marco."  
"Don't you think I know that!"  
"I know you do I'm just talking. Come on lets check in here." What they saw in there shocked them. They saw a little "girl" covered in cuts, bruises, and a gunshot wound to the arm, but what really shocked them was that "she" was conscious and had some goons knocked out around "her. She was holding a broken piece of chair leg and looking freaked out.  
_"This just got complicated."_ Thought Reborn.

**This was chapter two tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome. Oh and if you want a pairing like RebornxTsuna or Someone elsexTsuna then please tell me. All pairings are up for consideration and any ideas are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays!**

_'Huh "she's" kind of cute, from what I can tell anyway.'_ Thought both of the young men. "She" was small, about 157cm. "Her" hair was almost shoulder length, "she" has big caramel colored eyes, and is wearing a boys uniform?  
"Hey little girl, what are you doing here?" Asked Xanxus.  
"I don't know, I heard some ruckus," Said the "girl" in a feminine, yet somewhat masculine voice. "so I came here to see if I could help, and what do you mean girl?"  
"Aren't you a girl?'Asked the man with the odd green gun.  
"No I'm a guy who just happens to be 14 so no, I'm **not **a little girl!" Snapped the newly found out boy.  
"Really? Are you sure? Cause you look and sound like a girl." Smirked the scarred man.  
_What is up with these two guys?_ One is 188cm, has scars all over with feathers in his hair, he has a jacket over his shoulders, and his hair is black with red eyes. He is holding two black guns with red X's on them. The other is 190cm, wears a black suit and a fedora with an orange ribbon, and he has curly black sideburns and onyx black eyes. He is carrying a green gun, wait a green gun? Really? Anyway what's up with these strange guys?  
"I do **not** look like a girl!"  
"Hey there in here!" "Lets get them"  
"Hieeeeee!" Said Tsuna before collapsing from shock and his injuries.  
"Shit, come on we have to go. Pick up the kid we have to hurry." Said the man wearing a fedora.  
"Why do I have to pick up this Trash? Why can't you Reborn?" The scarred man shouted at Reborn.  
"We don't have time to argue right now Xanxus. Ninth wouldn't want a civilian to get killed for no reason." Said a calm Reborn.  
"Tch fine I'll pick up the_ 'Cute' _Trash."  
He slung Tsuna onto his shoulder and followed Reborn out the other door. They ran down the hall where they ran into five men firing at them.  
_'What do these Scum think they can accomplish? Killing us? HA! It would be easier to kill an ant.' 'This is getting annoying.' _Is what the two men thought when they saw this. They easily took them out, not even needing to use any special abilities. They continued running, hurrying so that the kid didn't end up getting killed. He could also die of blood loss from a serious looking would on his side and the gunshot wound. Other guys came out but were quickly dealt with by either Xanxus with his 'X Guns' or Reborn with Leon. They raced to the door leading to the lobby area. They ended up breaking through it and having no added damage done to them. This is when Tsuna woke up again.  
"Ow."  
"Hey Reborn the Kids awake." Five more men were dealt with. Two more turns before the door.  
"Okay we can deal with that later we have to hurry before the Kid gets hurt anymore." Thirteen more cronies were killed. Almost to the door.  
"Hey! Whoa! Whats happening!"  
"Shut it Trash your annoying me!" They ran through the door and down the street, Xanxus still holding a struggling Tsuna. There were no more problems until they got the the car.

Great, just great, I try to help someone and I get shot! I hope I don't have any serious injuries otherwise I might pass out from blood loss. How do I always end up in these kind of messes? Now I'm being carried around by a big scarred man with a fedora wearing accomplice. Please let these be the good guys or I'm royally fucked. Great now I'm being thrown into a car.  
Why do I feel like I'm being kidnapped?  
"Hey were are you taking me!"  
"Shut up Kid!"  
"Xanxus we should tell him whats happening since we're taking him with us."  
"Tch, fine but I'm not telling him Reborn."  
"That's fine Xanxus. Okay Kid you can ask questions first I'll ask mine later."  
"Um alright." This is going to be the weirdest day of my life. "Who are you guys?"  
"My name's Reborn and the man who was carrying you is named Xanxus." Said the newly found out Reborn  
"I can introduce myself you know Baby." Said an annoyed Xanxus.  
"Um Baby?"  
"It's not something you need to know about Kid." An annoyed Reborn said while aiming killing intent at Xanxus.  
"Alright then, where are you taking me?" Please say to the hospital. Please say to the hospital.  
"We're taking you with us Kid." The now grinning Xanxus said. "There is nothing you can do about it either so don't try anything. You understand Kid?"  
"Yeah I understand." Said a sad Tsuna looking like he was about to cry. They thought he looked weak and innocent like a little cub before it sees the world. This made them feel guilty since it's the mafia's fault he got injured and that they have to take the Kid with them.  
_'Great I'm being taken to who knows where and I can't do anything about it since there is a good chance that there Family will find out who I am and kill me. Why is it always me?' _thought the sad little tuna fish._ 'I think I might pass out from blood loss soon. Sigh today is not my day.'_  
"Hey kid whats your name?" Asked a curious Xanxus.  
"My names Tsunayoshi Sawada but people call me Tsuna." Said the boy right before he passed out.

**Hey it's me again. The people I've decided for Tsuna will be Reborn, Xanxus, Colonello, and Fon. That's it for Tsuna but if you want a certain couple then please tell me. Please review and thank you to those who have.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took awhile and that it's so short I had two projects and four tests to do. Evil evil school schedules, so I'm putting this up now since I still have to do those tests. I'll get more up later though so please wait.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**

The two men just stared in shock and the young boy that just passed out.

"Reborn?"

"Yes Xanxus?"

"Did he just say Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"Yes, I think he did."

"Doesn't this mean that this is Iemitsu's son?"

"Most likely."

"Shit, who's gonna tell him?"

"We both are since we're both reporting back to the Ninth."

"Great, just great."

The rest of the ride went on in silence, only broken by breathing and the sounds outside. Both men thinking about what was going to happen when they got to the Vongola base, and wondering if this kid is actually supposed to be a candidate for the Vongola boss position. They got to the airport without Tsuna waking up. Xanxus picked up Tsuna and quickly got onto the plane so that nobody would question them lugging around a body. During the flight they relaxed and thought about the reaction they'll get from the Guardians, Arcobaleno who are staying there right now, Varia, Iemitsu, and the Ninth. While they were thinking they started cleaning up Tsuna's injuries. They weren't too bad, except for the gunshot wound anyway, and were easily fixed up. Luckily Reborn had enough medical knowledge to patch it up, though they'll still need a doctor to patch it up. They soon landed and headed over to the Vongola mansion. When they got there they told a butler to get Tsuna to the doctor then headed up to the Ninth's office. They knocked on the door and waited until they heard "Come in" to go inside.

"Hello Reborn, Xanxus how was the mission?" Said the Ninth, stopping his conversation with Iemitsu.

"It went well, except for a small glitch."

"What might that be Reborn?"

"Your not going to like this but we accidentally got an innocent involved, but thats not the worst of it." Reborn was worried about how they were going to take this.

"What is the worst of it then Reborn?"Asked the now worried Timoteo. Iemitsu hoping the feeling he has is wrong and that it's not who he thinks it is.

"The innocent that got involved was shot in the arm and got into a fight with some of the lackeys, but the person is Iemitsu's son Sawada Tsunayoshi." "WHAT!"

**Please review. I'm starting on a story so I'll put up some now so please tell me how it is and if I should continue. It's going to be called Cirque du Vongola.  
**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, called Tsuna by his friends, is the heir to the Vongola Famiglia. Since he was just announced as the heir apparent many mafia families are now after him. So many that the currant boss, Vongola Ninth Timoteo, wants to send Tsuna into hiding.

"Alright so where are we going?" Asked the happy go lucky Yamamoto. All of Tsuna's guardians and Reborn were waiting for the answer, except for Tsuna. He knew there was something wrong, he could sense it because of hid Hyper Intuition.

"I'm sorry but your going nowhere." This left everyone shocked. What does he mean we aren't going anywhere?

"Um, Ninth, you just said we were going into hiding, so what do you mean we aren't going nowhere?" The confused rain guardian asked.

"No I said Tsuna was going into hiding, not you all." Replied the saddened Timoteo.

"Dame-Tsuna can't go into hiding alone Ninth. What happens when he falls into the enemy's lap? With Dame-Tsuna's luck that will probably happen."

"We won't leave Juudaime/Boss/Tsuna!" Were the replies of the Guardians. How could they leave the person they had sworn to protect. Even Mukuro and Hibari agreed on this. Which is shocking since they usually just fight.

"What will my alias be while I'm hiding?"

"No Juudaime you can't really be thinking of accepting this, can you?"

"I can protect myself besides, it is probably for the best anyway."

"As much as I don't like it he's right" Said a saddened Reborn.

"How can you say that Reborn! He would be safer with us then without us!"An angered Gokudera replied. It was a silent agreement for everyone there, the Guardians and Varia, that they could protect Tsuna without the need for him to leave.

"We won't leave him!" Said the Guardians, except for Hibari and Mukuro, though they did agree. If only a little. Heck even the Varia thought it would be boring without Tsuna there. After he beat the Millifore family Tsuna realized he wasn't getting out of the Mafia and decided that instead of running why not jut embrace it. The first thing he did was to try and get stronger and he did this by fighting the Varia members so now they have become accustomed to him and don't want to see him go. Nobody did.

"Guys Reborn is right it would be for the best. If I went into hiding on my own and you guess stay here they won't think anything's wrong for awhile. Saving us time to get them."  
Everybody didn't like it but agreed it was a good idea. Tsuna was willing to go along with it until the Ninth said who he was going into hiding as.

"Alright so who am I going to be until this is over?"

"Your going into hiding as Tsunami Hamaguri."

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"Yes it is."

"So I'm going into hiding as a girl?"

"I figured they would be looking for a guy not a girl so yes."

"Do I need to know anything else?"

"Yes we have a tailor waiting for you so he can get your dress size."  
After Timoteo said this the next boss of Vongola fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

"What do you mean my son got involved!" Shouted the upset CEDEF leader.

"We didn't get him involved Old Man. Apparently went in of his own accord and got shot." Said Xanxus.

"What? Why would Tsuna do that?" Said the shocked parent as he sat back down. He was wondering why his son, who wasn't one to risk his life in unknown situations, would go into the dangerous building.

"We don't know he passed out soon after we found him, so you'll have to ask him that Iemitsu."

"Reborn is Tsuna all right?" Asked the worried grandfather.

"Yes he should be fine just a little sore."

"Thats good. Please tell the doctors to tell me as soon as he wakes up."

"Of course Ninth."

"Whatever Old Man." Said Xanxus as he was walking out the room. "I don't care about Trash."

_27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uk-27uke-27uk3-27uk3-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke_

_My arm hurts. My head hurts. Actually I hurt all over. What happened to me to make my body hurt so much? Did one of the guys kidnap me to go for a training trip? Let's see I woke up and got breakfast. Then I went to school but before I got there I heard screams of pain and gunshots and went to check it out. There were some goon buys that attacked me but there were too many to fight off right then so I got shot. I found a chair leg then proceeded to beat the shit out of them then two weird guys came in. One was wearing a fedora and the other a raccoon tail and feathers. They called me a girl then picked me up and ran. I don't look that much like a girl, right? We got in a car when I faintedfrom blood loss. I hope those guys didn't take me somewhere I don't want to be. Like a base or to there boss cause that would really suck. Let's see I'm on a big bed in a big room. Damn I think I'm in a place I don't want to be, but just to make sure I better look around a bit._

_27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uk-27uke-27uk3-27uk3-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke-27uke_

While Tsuna went to find out where he was a meeting was happening with the Nono, the CEDEF leader, the Vongola Guardians, the Varia, and Reborn.

"Has the ring responded to anyone yet?" Asked the worried Vongola Leader.

"Sadly it hasn't Ninth." Said the Tenth generation Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. The reason why Ninth asked if the ring responded to anyone is that even though there are only two known candidates alive there could be a distant relative who can activate it.

"I see. Thank you Gokudera." Said the Ninth with a sigh. If they didn't find someone soon they will have to see if Tsuna is the holder of the Sky Ring.

"Ninth who will be the Decimo if we can't find anybody?" Asked the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Oya it can't be Xanxus since he was adopted, so who is left? We already looked at all the distant relatives." Stated the Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo.

"There is only one person left then. Right? I mean there has to be at least one person left." Said Lambo Bovino, the Thunder Guardian.

"Of corse there is an EXTREME person left." Shouted the Sun Guardian Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Shut up Herbivore or I'll Bite you to Death." Hibari Kyoya the Cloud Guardian stated.

"I agree with the Skylark: Shut Up Trash!"

"Hell no Bastard I'm not listening to you!"

"Be quite _now_ boys."

"Sorry Vongola Ninth." Everyone said.

"Good and as to what you asked yes there is one known person left but you wouldn't like him. Which is why I want you to keep looking."

"Why wouldn't we like him?" Asked a confused Yamamoto.

"Well" Timoteo started.

**Crash! **  
An 'intruder' came running in, and this shot everyone into action. The 'intruder' tripped over his feet and into the Ninth's desk where the box holding the rings was located. The box was knocked off and opened, and the ring inside fell out. The ring fell and landed right on the 'intruders' finger. Right when Hibari was going to hit him the ring lit aflame. The most powerful flame seen since the Primo, a pure Sky Flame raging above the ring. Everyone was shocked into a stand still. The one wearing the ring looked exactly like the Primo, only smaller with brown hair and eyes. Timoteo immediately knew who this 'intruder' was. His grandson, Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada, the new heir to the Vongola throne. Vongola Decimo.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a major project to do and my Mom threatened to take away my laptop unless I finished it.:( Forgive me? If there is anyone you want as a pairing please just tell me and I'll try and put them in. OH and review please :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**If I owned this Tsuna wouldn't like Kyoko and the Arcobaleno would be adults with Tsuna and Reborn being together.**

There was a shocked silence in the room and the person who caused it only had one word on his mind._ 'Shit!'_

"Hello Tsuna I'm glad your up." Said Nono as he saw his shocked Grandson sitting on the ground.

"I'm glad I'm up too but who are you and why do you know my name?"

"I'm Timoteo your Grandfather and the current head of the Vongola famiglia."

"Ah...I think I'm just going to go back to trying to find the kitchen now." Said Tsuna but that wasn't what he was thinking.

_'%$&*$^**#^*!(!(#&%&* WHY DAMN IT WHY! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING HERE!'_ That was what the cute little bunny rabbit was really thinking.

"Wait what?" Asked the confused bomb man

"Oh um I-I didn't know where I was and I was hungry so I started looking for the kitchen. I c-couldn't find it then some maids saw me screamed Kawaii really loud then started chasing me so I ran. Some how I ended up here. S-sorry!"

"Bunny-Chan where are you!"

"Heiii!" Tsuna got up quickly and ran back through the door.

"Excuse me Masters have you seen a little boy with big honey brown eyes, a petite figure, and big puffy soft brown hair?" Asked the maids with a scary look in there eye.  
Everyone in the room looked at the door strangely until Lambo said "He went that way?" Once he said that they jumped in the air and started chasing after Tsuna. What they failed to see was the rope that the maids were holding so that they could catch the little bunny rabbit.

"I refuse to let that piece of Trash be the Decimo!" Said an irate Xanxus.

"I actually agree with him on this and we never agree! That wimp wouldn't even be able to stand a chance in a fight against a preschooler!" The hot headed said before he realized he might have just offended the best hitman in the world. "No offense Reborn."

"None taken Gokudera."

"I agree with the Monkey King Herbivore and the other Herbivore, the little Herbivore is unfit to be anywhere near the position of Vongola Decimo." Hibari said with conviction as he walked out of the room. Going where ever violent Skylarks will go.  
You could tell that everyone in the room had the same opinion, even the ones who were nice and usually never doubted anyone, thought that he would be a poor choice._ 'Sigh it seems that nobody wants Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo. I know he is the best option though, he is the only option. Plus I know he is hiding something I just don't know what but I hope it's enough.'_

"Bunny-Chan stop running we only want to catch you!"

"Yeah and put you in adorable clothing." "Plus we have to get you a boyfriend!"

_'Why! Why is it always me! First my Mom only dresses me in girls clothes until I'm ten. Then when I go to camp all my clothes 'mysteriously' disappear and I'm stuck wearing girls clothing. OH and lets not forget that my school uniform gets switched with a girls every fucking week! I'm NOT a GIRl damn it!'_  
Sadly, while Tsuna was ranting in his head about the fact that he isn't a girl the maids caught up with him.

"We got you Bunny-Chan!"

"Wha? HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed. Truly terrified for his pride because they could do anything they wanted to him. Knowing what most women do to him he will most likely be stuck wearing a dress.  
A maid with dark brown hair and light brown eyes walked up to him.

"Alright now Bunny-Chan we have a message for you from Red so calm down."

Our shocked little bunny. "What? How? Wait your?"

"We have a message from Red." A black haired maid.

"We went to the same camp as you did and are with them the same way you are." A blonde maid.

The brunette maid. "Yes Tsunayoshi Sawada we are the same as you, we are Vindice."

**There it is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Now if there is anyone you want Tsuna to be paired with please tell me because this will be Tsuna with multiple guys so please tell me if there is anyone you want otherwise they might be with him. Now please review.**


	7. Note

Hey, sorry it's been so long. A lot of stuff has been happening and it was just a really bad time for me. I've recently looked over my story and seen some mistakes and some areas I am not pleased with. I will be rewriting the previous chapters then continuing with the story.

It WILL be a while between posts because I am very busy with school and I'm learning German so that is taking up a lot of my time, and I will be in physical therapy for who knows how long.

I haven't read Reborn in awhile so I will have to reread it in order to remember whats going on. If you have any questions or want to know where it's heading please ask. Oh and if anyone wants to Beta please tell me, and for those who read my other story I am uncertain if I will continue it but if I do it will be a lot longer until I do anything with it.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. If it wasn't for all of you, especially mischievious, whose review showed up at the top of my email and made me want to see if anyone else wanted me to continue, and Usagi-Tama, who made me remember most of the plot of the story, I wouldn't have picked it back up. Again I'm so sorry for the wait and I thank you all for wanting to read my story.

makedi


End file.
